Half Breed
by Sita Seraph
Summary: In a world where Goku does not exist. Where a small boy named Kakarott took over the world and the human race was turned into slaves. Then the Half-breeds came. But enough is enough. The Legendary has now been born.
1. One

Prologue

Prologue

**A long time ago, no one knows when, there came a star that fell out of the sky.  On it carried a small child, a baby that came from another world, in another place.  He looked human in every way-except for a long furry tail that resembled a monkey's.**

An old man found this baby and brought him into his home.  The baby was disagreeable from the very beginning, tearing the house apart.  Then one day, this baby became a child, a very powerful child.  He killed the old man when he was 6 and moved on…on to take over Earth.

Cities burned to ashes; people's screams were unheard.  Many died.  Many became slaves.  Some fled, only to be brought back and sentenced to death.  Hope died in a few short years.  Souls perished in only months.  Life…in days.

            

Now the child is a man, a man with extreme power.  Anyone to question him and his orders die.  Now more of his kind arrives.

            

They call themselves the Saiya-jin…the ultimate race.  Made for battle and war.  Made for killing.

Humans were moved into camps, camps that would break anything left out of them.  Humans were slaves now.  Slaves did the work and if not, they died.  Many did.  Any rebels would perish within a week.

Then became the half-breeds.  Half-Saiyan, half-human.  Neither were accepted within the races and there for, became outcasts.  Wherever they turned, they would be ridiculed and laughed at.  Tortured.  Until one day, they gave in and died.

But then one day, a woman came to the camps, telling of a small boy that had been born.  

" The boy will save us all," she shrilled to the people.  Some listened, many did not.  Besides…What boy could save a dying race against an almighty one…?

**  
**

Onni looked out the tent flap, rain pouring down by the gallons, over the large camp.  It was flooding the outside; puddles of mud were soon becoming pools.  Mud so high that people who dared to venture outside sank into the ground until almost to their knees.  Onni sighed.  It seemed to be raining a lot more these days.

Returning his gaze from outside to inside, he stared at an old and frail woman near the camp fire.  She was trying to stay warm but the fire had nearly gone to embers and was no longer giving off comforting heat.  And the firewood was gone until tomorrow when it shall be dry again.

            

" Mother," Onni addressed the old woman.  She held up her head, black hair falling in mangles around her old face.  But Onni knew she was young, still in her 40's.  Wrinkles formed around her bloodshot eyes, her hands so scolded from the forced labor put on her, that they were eternally red and callused.  Gray streaks ran through her black hair, which was knotted and weary from lack of refreshment.  Onni knew she was dying also from a new parasite that in which lived within the heart for several years and started taking effects afterwards.  Working only ten minutes would bring such a strain on her heart that it felt like a heart attack.  And therefore, Onni had taken on her hardships of work so that she survive from immediate death.  He didn't mind it much.

            

" Yes Onni?" His old mother replied.

" Are you cold?" He asked.

She nodded curtly.  Onni immediately stood up and picked up the blanket he was sitting on. Shook it once, twice, before walking over to her.  It was only two steps to get to her since it was such a small tent.  He poured the blanket over her other one and rubbed her arm gently.  Muscles in his arm wavered, tired from the load he had taken on today.

" Oh Onni, you-," His mother started.

" I don't," he said and smiled slowly.  It was a forced smile.  He had never really smiled before in his life, so it was a difficult task to do.

Onni returned to his seat on the floor and looked back out the tent.  More people were crowded outside, shivering under the howling and harsh wind and talking quietly amongst themselves.  They were all adults, worn, tired and most likely, starving.  But they never showed it. 

One turned his gaze to meet Onni's and eyes narrowed into a glare.  Hatred sprung from his eyes like fire, the only thing alive in those black eyes.  The man's gaze never wavered from Onni's face, and Onni sighed.  He was use to that look.  The look of pure hate, filled with so much rage in the hearts of humans, that was probably the only reason humans lived.  For revenge.  For justice.  For something that would never come.

Onni finally looked away from the man's gaze, but he could still feel the burning gaze in the back of his head, penetrating his thoughts and it feeling as though he was trying to read his mind.  Impossible, yes, but it still felt like it. 

Onni shifted uneasily and looked back-the man and his group was returning to a tent, likely to continue their discussion inside.  Onni was thankful.  But he didn't blame the man.

Onni looked beside him, at his long brown tail that lay still on the ground with the exception of the end twitching every so often.  The very thing that kept him outside.  The very thing that made people hate him with all the passion they could muster.  The very thing that made him hate himself.   

Onni closed his tired eyes as a burning hate grew in his chest.  He was half-Saiyan.  He was part of the enemy.  He was evil, no questions asked.  He was…a half-breed, a being that belonged nowhere.  He hated himself, not the people.  He hated who he was.  It wasn't fair…but then again, life was never fair.  Life was cruel and harsh.  He knew that.  He was grown up with that stuck in his mind.  Now life was coming back with a vengeance.  Full force.

*****

Onni stumbled outside, the mud still thick and fresh from the night's rain.  He was sinking into the cold swamp, covering his blue and torn gi up to his knees.  Onni sighed.  He might as well swim.

" Onni!" His mother called from behind him in the tent.  He turned around to look at her, but couldn't as black locks of hair swayed into his line of vision.  He brushed them aside furiously.

" Yes?" He asked.

" Don't forget to pick up some wood on your way home," his mother reminded him.

" Mom, I'm 8 years old.  I think I can remember that," Onni argued.  

" Just don't forget!" She replied and disappeared back into the tent.  Onni sighed and continued on his troublesome way.

Trudging through the mud aggressively, Onni went down the main 'street' of the camp, where tent after tent aligned.  Onni was born in a tent, born in this camp, so he hadn't seen anything else.  He had even barely seen other camps other then his.  So it was quite a natural sight for them to see gray, tattered and old tents, one after the other.  They were all the same size but not the same quality.  Many had holes in them as big as a rock.  Others were ready to fall down.  But Onni's tent stayed in good shape; his mother took care of that.

Onni finally neared the edge of his camp, where two Saiyan guards stood watch.  They were unarmed, besides the traditional Saiyan armor over their skintight clothes.  The Saiyans turned their heads and smirked at Onni, cocky and cold as always.

" Well, Onni," one of them said.  He had black hair that was spiky all around his head and the rest was pulled back into a ponytail.  Onni often amused himself as thinking of him as a ruffled chicken that got caught in a fight and lost.  A long scar trailed from his ear to his neck and beyond Onni's gaze, probably to his kidneys.  He was happy to see that _something got his hands on the ugly Saiyan Chicken._

" How goes it?" The other asked.  This one had dark red hair that was cut extremely short but spiked up in every direction, pointing to the heavens.  Onni was very thankful that he didn't get the traditional Saiyan hair or he might have looked like one of these two.

Onni stopped in front of them and they closed in like wolves to make sure he wouldn't past them.

" I've been better," Onni replied swiftly.

" Oh, what's the problem?" The Saiyan Chicken asked.

" Well-."

" I bet he just isn't getting enough work," Devil Hair commented to his partner.

" You think so?" Saiyan Chicken.  " Well, we'll fix that for you, Onni."

" Oh thanks," Onni said with sarcastic brightness.  " That's all I ever wanted!"

Devil Hair laughed, " Get goin', kid, or we will make you work."  They stepped out the way and Onni rushed past.  Maybe it wasn't going to be such a bad day after all.

*****

Onni's muscles tensed and glinted with sweat as he swung the hammer over his shoulder and onto the boulder in front of him.  God, what was in this stuff? He grunted as he swung it again and came crashing on the rock.  It cracked only a bit.

" You're swinging that wrong, mutt," a rough voice said behind him.  Onni turned his head, stopping the next blow he was going to give the killer rock to a tall man behind him.  Human.  Well, that's one good sign.  But Onni grimaced at the name the man gave him.

" Oh?" Onni asked, pretending to be stupid.  He found life was a lot easier that way with humans instead of trying to outsmart them or show them something they didn't know.  They had a hard time accepting it.

" Yeah," the man said and walked over. He had a bowl cut hair, black and slick.  He looked in extremely good health, beside the scar on his cheek.  His body was unbelievably built for his young age and he wore a white shirt with a blue jacket over it and black pants.  

He jerked the hammer free from Onni's grasp roughly, as if Onni was going to fight him for it.  He wasn't of course, because he was willing to learn the 'right way' to do this so he could move on to his other chores.

" Now hold it like this, bozu," the man growled and put one callused hand near the edge and one near the medal of hammer.  " And hit it like this!"  He swung the hammer behind him and then front wards, all by his side and it slammed into the medal rock and immidately shattered into crumples of rocks.

" Wow," Onni awed at the rubble before him.  Women started to pick them up and heave them away.

The man seemed thoroughly pleased with himself too, " Yeah I know.  Now you try."  He handed the hammer back to Onni, with a slight more gentleness.  Well at least he isn't thinking about slamming it on my head, he thought.  Onni then got a mental picture of his head being the rock and the man before him slamming the hammer on his head.  He chuckled in his throat.  His mother always did say he thought too much.

" What are you laughing at?" The man growled angrily, glaring down at Onni's thick mop of black hair.  Onni looked up.

" Sorry sir, I was just dreaming-," Onni started.

" Don't dream! Work!" The man ordered and pointed to the next boulder in line for crushing.  Onni shrugged and walked over to the oversized slab.  Well it's nice to know he is dedicated to working, Onni thought miserably and swung the hammer hard into the rock, which crumpled in front of him.  Onni barely noticed as he started off for the next one.

" Hey kid!" The man called and ran after him.  Onni stopped and turned to meet him.

" How'd you do that?" The young man asked.

" Did what?" Onni asked stupidly.  This time he wasn't acting.

" Break that boulder?" The young man seemed impatient.  " Only people with-."

" Well you broke it," Onni interrupted.  " Why couldn't I?"

" You weren't-."

" Were you trying to trick me?" Onni interrupted again.  " Make me do something stupid?"

" I was testing you."

" Well next time, warn me."  Onni began to walk away but was called upon again.

" What's your name kid?" The man asked behind him.

" Onni," he replied, looking back.  " What's yours?"

" I'm Yamcha," the man said and smiled slowly.  " Maybe we'll see each other again."  Then he walked away into the mob of humans.

*****

Onni walked home slowly, a heavy load of wood on his back.  He didn't want to drop one or the whole camp would be on him within a second, begging for some of his wood.  Either that, or they'll beat him up for it.  It didn't matter to them how they got it.

Even though he was worried about losing some wood from the pack on his back, he didn't and made it home without anyone attacking him.

" Mom, I'm home," Onni called into the tent and shifted the flap aside to enter.  His mother was chopping up some bread in her lap.

" Hey honey," she cooed softly.  Onni dropped the pile of wood near the fire.

" Oh, you got some food!" Onni said excitedly.

" Luckily," his mother answered, swiping back a greasy strand of black hair away from her face.  "  I had to fight this other woman for it when the Carriage came in today."

The Carriage.  The Saiyans little pile of scrap food that they throw in every now and then.  And when they do, people nearly tear each other apart to get some of it.  Onni grimaced at what his mother had to simply go through to get some rotten bread.

" Somebody came to call for you," his mother said, wrapping up the bread carefully with one of her cloth shreds.

" Call for me?" Onni echoed disbelieving.  He sat down near the fireplace in the middle of the tent and began throwing twigs into it.  Who would ever call for me? He thought.

" Yes, a young man named Yamcha," his mother continued.

" Oh him," Onni nodded.  " What did he want?"

" He wanted to meet with you," she said.  " At midnight, near the forest."

" Oh," Onni murmured, trying to start the fire.

" Are you going to go?" She asked.

" I don't know," Onni answered truthfully.

" He seemed nice," she commented.

" What's that suppose to mean?"

" I think you should go."

" Why?"

" He made it sound awfully important." 

Onni sighed.  Knowing his luck, it would be some ambush of humans.

" I don't know," Onni said.  His mother didn't say anymore as the fire began to light.  Anyway, Onni had a lot of thinking to do.

*****

Onni put on his heavy cloak in the dark.  It was nearly midnight.  He decided to meet this Yamcha character.  For some reason, he didn't think there would be an ambush by this man.

His mother slept peacefully on, lying close to the embers of the fire.  

" See you later, Mom," Onni whispered and kissed her quickly on the cheek before rushing out of the tent and into the chilly night.  It was unusually cold as Onni walked over the frozen ground, slightly frosted from the chilly breath of the air.  He made his way to the forest that was at the end of the camp with ease.  White puffs escaped from Onni's nostrils as he chose to breathe lighter, straining his ears against the silence.  He heard nothing ahead of him in the darkness of the forest.  But even then, he tensed for anything as he entered the forest.  

The trees in the forest were thick with mold on their barks and wet to the touch from the heavy rainfall the night before.  Droplets of water fell continuously in Onni's messy hair from the tree's leaves.  The smell in the air stank of wet wood and refreshing rain.  Onni liked the smell; it wasn't near as everything he smelt in the camp.

Onni walked gingerly on the stick littered ground, making no sound.  He had that graceful ability since he was four, but Onni hadn't really cared until he realized what a useful tactic it was against humans and Saiyans alike.  Onni knew Saiyans had trained and wonderful hearing, more sharp then humans.  He had once watched a Saiyan hear a child laugh from across the camp.  But Onni's footsteps were light enough that the Saiyans didn't even look up as he passed them time and time again.  He had gotten very lenient on the maneuver. 

And then of course he had found out about his own incredible hearing.  Even if he was just half Saiyan, he had the hearing of a full one.  He heard each whispered word that was spoken between the Saiyans as he worked half a mile away.  When he found this trick too, around the age five, he had harnessed it, improving it little by little.  Now he could hear a cough from the other side of camp.  He used his hearing to watch over his mother the most.  He was always afraid the Saiyans would try to dispose of her while he was away.

While Onni was deep in thought, Yamcha was sitting on the branch behind.  The boy had walked by, not noticing the silhouette in the tree.  Yamcha grinned slightly.  _This boy needs to learn how to keep his mind on matters at hand, _he thought.

" Hey kid!" Yamcha called out.  The boy tensed and whirled, fists flying up to protect himself.  Yamcha noted as the boy's face distorted from that of daydreaming to a blank, concentrated one.  He wore a familiar frown on his face-he wasn't pleased with himself either for not paying attention.  The grin on Yamcha's face broadened. 

" Glad you came," Yamcha said and the boy's eyes snapped up to him in the tree.  Yamcha kept noting this boy's faults.

" What do you want?" Onni asked in a low face.  The man named Yamcha studied Onni with lifted eyebrows, a smirk on his face.  Onni felt a small twinge of anger.  Was he laughing at him?

 

Finally, after staring at each other for a couple of minutes, Yamcha spoke, " So you're a half breed huh?"

" Isn't that obvious?" Onni asked in return.  He waved his tail around behind him into view to show his point.

" Of course," Yamcha said.  " Only Saiyan kids have so much muscle when their young.  How old are you anyway?"

" Eight," Onni said slowly.  He kept his fists up.  Yamcha seemed to lighten up a bit and he jumped down from the tree.

" I'm not going to hurt you."

" What do you want?"

Yamcha ignored his question once again, " Do you know whose mutt you are?"

Onni's eyes flared with anger.  _Mutt?_

" Would you stop calling me that?" Onni asked, not bothering to cover his anger in his tone.

" Sure," Yamcha said simply.  " Do you know whose son you are?"

" Yes."

" Who?"

" I asked you a question first."

" Really?  What was it again?"

" What. Do. You. Want?"

Yamcha grinned slowly, " I train Saiyan boys.  I'm looking for a certain one."

Onni raised an eyebrow slowly.

" He'll have incredible abilities, if trained right," the man continued. " He's half Saiyan and has a natural gift for fighting."

" What does this have to do with me?" Onni asked.

" We don't know yet," Yamcha said.  " But I want to find out."


	2. Two

_Small note before you begin.I have no idea what's going to happen in this chapter besides a small quideline.To my first reviewers; thank you and here's some comments:_

__

_Purple Ducky: Onni had to grow up very early in his life so that explains his maturity and quick wit. I'm glad you like Yamcha ^_^.He does play an important role in this story.And I gave him the hair style I like most: bowl cut.Didn't you think he looked so adorable that way!? *hugs her Yamcha doll*_

__

_VeggiesChick: Thank you for your little tip.I'll try it out in this next chapter; would you tell me if I improve any?_

__

_Xnightshade17: Thank you for your support._

_ _

_Katie: I just received your review while writing this.Writing boost power! Thank you._

Onni made a small noise and dodged Yamcha's large fist as it swung for his head.He had been training for a few weeks now under Yamcha's care, ever since that day in the woods.

" So what do you say?" Yamcha asked, sitting next to him that late night.

Onni paused before answering with clear certainty, looking up at his new trainer, " Yes."

When they first started out, Yamcha commented on how he was surprised at how far Onni was.Onni didn't have a faintest idea what he was talking about.He had honestly never trained, but he guessed that fighting off revenge thirsty humans and tormenting Saiyans all day had to count for some training.So, from then on, he would work until the Saiyans had run out of ideas to make the humans do and for the remainder of the light hours he would train with Yamcha.Even his mother had warmed up to the stranger and offered him food and shelter ever since he mentioned that he was a wandering slave, moving from camp to camp.But he had declined every offer Onni's mother made and flew off at sunset.

" I said stay focused!" Yamcha yelled, frustrated as he fist pelted into Onni's stomach once again.True, Onni was having a hard time concentrating today.Yamcha gave one last punch into the boy, shoving him into the ground and held him down with his foot on his chest.

" What's wrong with you today?" Yamcha growled angrily.

" I don't know," Onni admitted weakly.He looked up at Yamcha pleadingly but the young man's face just got scarier.

" Don't give me those looks," Yamcha ordered." No Saiyan will crumble for it and give you some slack.Do you understand?"

" No," Onni answered honestly.Yamcha blinked.

" You're serious?" Yamcha asked.

" I-," Onni started but Yamcha grinded down his foot harder into his chest and took away his breath.

" This is what a Saiyan will do," Yamcha said in a low voice. He leaned heavily on his raised knee. " They will kill you if they had the chance.They wont have any remorse, even if you are part of them.They wont even remember killing you ten minutes afterwards."

" But that's not human-."

" They aren't humans, Onni!They're monsters!Let go of your pity for yourself and them! Let go of your weakness."Yamcha suddenly lifted his foot and kicked Onni away.Onni quickly scrambled up, dazed by his teacher's words.

" Now fight! Stop holding back!" Yamcha yelled.Onni complied.

*****

Onni laid in a sweaty heap beside Yamcha, breathing heavy.Yamcha had nearly beat him into a bloody pulp, angry by his pupils attempts.True, Onni had held back.He just didn't want to hurt Yamcha…

Yamcha sighed heavily suddenly and broke through Onni's thoughts, " Onni, I'm sorry."

Onni waited until brought his breath back to normal before answering, " It's my fault."

Neither one replied for a long time but then Yamcha broke the silence again.

" You said you knew who your father was," he said." Who is he?"

" I don't want to talk about," Onni said firmly, eyebrows settling heavily over his eyes.

" Why?"

" Because I don't."

" That bad huh?"

" What would you know?" Onni's voice was angry and rough.He wanted this subject to end, now.

" I don't," his teacher said with a shrug." A lot of hybrids don't like to talk about their fathers.Why should you be any different?"

" Because my father-." Onni stopped himself.

" Hmm?Your father what?"

" You tried to trick me."

Yamcha suddenly grinned at his student, " Almost worked didn't it?"

Onni stared at his teacher for a long time.Maybe he was smarter then he let on.Onni grinned back.

" Almost," Onni agreed.

" Well, it's time to go," Yamcha said, looking up at the setting sun.Onni followed his gaze.They were way out from the camp, practically in the desert.There were hints of a city once standing there with the half buried stones here and there but long gone over the age of destruction.

" I guess so," Onni nodded.He sat up slowly.

" Want me to come too?" Yamcha asked.

" Nah, I can make it on my own," Onni assured, standing up.Yamcha followed.

" I'll see you here tomorrow then," Yamcha said.

" All right," Onni confirmed, nodding again.Yamcha lifted into the air.

" You know Onni…"

" Yes?"

Yamcha shook his head slowly, " You got it.You just need to let go."Then he blasted off, leaving Onni to question his words.

*****

Prince Vegeta grinned slowly, arms crossed firmly over his chest, as he stood looking out his large window at the vacuum of space.An endless dark void that surrounded his large ship.But he wasn't grinning for the joy of space.He was grinning at the end of Frieza and his father, King Cold. 

Far below them, just in view, was Frieza's massive ship, will all his loyal minions, being sucked into a black hole.Oh the simple joy of watching as the ship slowly, but deadly sure, was sucked into the dark hole.It blended with its surroundings perfectly; hid from Frieza's radars; and put an end to his ugly rein.Now the Saiyans will truly rule the entire universe.

Beside Vegeta, was his father, King Vegeta.They were dressed like the other, a red cape hanging from two jewels on their armor to the floor.They dressed in normal Saiyan armor, only with the crest of royalty on their chests.

" That scientist was quite useful once again," King Vegeta said with an identical grin on his face." To make such a wonderful replica of a black hole.What was his name again?"

" Who cares?" Prince Vegeta snorted with a wave of arrogance.

" His son also captured that slave planet, Earth," his father continued." Such a useful race."

" I met him once," Prince of the Saiyans said." When I visited Earth.He annoyed me."

" All low class warriors are annoying, my son."

" Humph."

" Speaking of Earth, I want you to go there."

" What?! Why?"

" You need to go somewhere.I have important business elsewhere."

" And why can't I go with you?"

" Because I don't want you to."

Prince Vegeta snorted roughly, " Fine, Father."

King Vegeta grinned slowly, " Good."

*****

Onni stared blankly, and shocked, down below him.It was just impossible.There was no way…No way he couldn't have known…And yet it had happen.His young mind didn't want to believe it, wanted to refuse the sight before him.Oh, but the blood was real.The fire was roaring.And no one cried out.

His camp had been completely destroyed.

" Mother!!" Onni cried out and shook away his shock. He shot down at his home, his camp.Things that were once tents were now ash.And everywhere was littered with dead humans.All were soaked with blood.All were dead.No survivors.No movement or breath of life in the camp.All dead…all dead…and Onni hadn't a clue why it had happened.

He landed softly on the ground and ran through the smoke.It stank of burnt human flesh.Ranked of human blood.Choked Onni's young lungs with the smoke of death.All dead…all dead…

" Mother!" Onni cried out again and choked and coughed with the air he inhaled.Smoke…All dead…

" Mother, please!" Onni cried again, jumping over bodies of nameless people.All dead…He didn't see his young mother.

" Mother! Answer me!" Onni screamed through the smoke, over the lifeless forms.All dead…His mother was dead.

Onni never found her body.

Okay, that was nice to write.Though I sat here thinking for a while…Again, I received a review that I would like to thank while writing this:

__

_Matches: Thanks for your review.I'm glad you like Yamcha too! ^_^ Your review helped me finish the last part._

_ _

_(You have to wonder why I'm thanking every reviewer…Must be the chocolate bunny I'm eating…*nibbles on it, nose wiggling*)_

_ _

_I dedicate this chapter to the people who wanted it out so badly.Don't you guys feel so lucky!?_


	3. Three

_Oh brother.No matter how hard I try, I can't help but write when I get a review.Why can't I ever make you guys wait!? *grabs a mirror and glares at herself*_

__

_Well, now I seriously don't know what to do in this chapter…a little guideline in the back of my head._

__

_To VeggiesChick: Thank you so much with your encouragement and help.I hope this chapter will be a lot better and I'll take a little more time on this (as you'll see when I post the story up).If I'm obsessed with a story, I love to write it.Like this.I've always wanted to write it but I wanted to be in the best shape and descriptive.Took me a month to write the first chapter.Chapter Two took me a day (ee!).Maybe I'll torture some people (yeah right) and go really slow writing this.Well, anyway, thanks for your help (and to your creative writing teacher too!).Lets see how this chapter goes, ok?_

__

_Sundance300: Ah, another Yamcha fan. *holds up her Yamcha doll* See!? They do love you Yama-chan! To be honest with you all, I never knew Yamcha would have such an effect on you people.I just thought he would be a very good character. *hugs Yamcha* Oh, you're so loved!_

__

_Okay, I'll finish my rambling.I am now seriously motivated to write (even if it's 12:35 at night!)._

_ _

_ _

_ _

__

" I heard he's coming to here."

Six Saiyan warriors were sitting in a black room, around a long round white table.The table hovered in the air while the chairs were actually white and silver stools.One man, who was bald except for the black strands sticking out of the side of his head, was way too large for a stool and so sat on the floor.He had no trouble being still the tallest man in the room, even when sitting.At the moment he looked like he was busy eating something that looked like a strawberry but only green with purple vines at the top.He shoveled them in his mouth quickly before making another grab for more in the bowl in the middle of the table.

The man next to him was quite large himself, only in width.He had a round face and body, with black hair in a bowl cut.A green and white scouter lay over his left eye, beeping every so often.The stool underneath him quivered, threatening to give up under the man's weight.

A woman sat next to him, an identical scouter over her left eye also, but she was also a lot tinier.In fact, she was the smallest in the room, both in length and width.Short black hair sat on her head, the top flattened down and forward so the bangs were on her forehead.The rest went straight down.

On the other side of the table, sat three other men who had the same scowls on their faces.One had long spiky black hair that rested down his back and onwards, touching the floor from his sitting position.He glared at the people across from him, a permanent frown on his lips.His scouter laid unused on the white table, cracked in the side.

The two men beside him though looked exactly the same.Their hair went in different directions, but the same.Same glare and frown.One though, had darker skin and a small jagged scar down his left cheek. Under his thick bangs, he wore a red bandana and he wore a scouter, while the other did not.All the Saiyans present wore the traditional armor, with small to none differences.

" Why would he come here?" The woman asked.She looked towards the longhaired warrior across the table.

" To keep us in line, I suppose," he answered, shrugging his broad shoulders. 

" I met him once," the light toned male said beside him in a rough tone." He didn't like me."

" That's because you captured such a great slave race, Kakarott," the chubby one said

The one named Kakarott, grinned slowly, his features changing from that of bored annoyance to a thrilling evil.His black eyes sparkled slightly, a new light to them.

" Indeed," he agreed. " But how would you know, Panboukin?"

" And what is that suppose to mean?" The chubby one snarled, leaning forward, about to get out of his seat.

" He means that your too fat to get anythin'," the longhaired man said.He wasn't smiling, but his tone was filled with small amusement.Panboukin stood up and both men quickly followed.They exchanged meaniful glares before one's voice broke up their brawl.

" All of you stop it," the old, tanned one ordered behind closed eyelids.His voice was neither amused nor angry-simply bored. " This room is too small to exchange ki blasts."

No one moved.

" I said sit down," the tanned one said and his eyes snapped open.The three standing Saiyans slowly sat down, but their eyes never left each other's.

" You need to learn how to hold your tongue, Radditz," the woman commented." Somebody's going to cut it out someday."

" Somebody like you, Celipa?" The longhaired man asked with an arched eyebrow.He now glared at her.

" Maybe," the woman said silkily and leaned on her elbows, her head in her hands.

" Please do it," the tanned one said." I don't want to hear him bicker anymore."

" Father!" Radditz hissed.

" Shut up," the tanned one ordered. Everyone grew silent, besides the big one's munching on the food.

" Can't you eat quietly, Totepos?" Panboukin asked the man next to him.

The man, Totepos only grunted in reply and continued his rampage on food.Panboukin was about to open his mouth again with a comment when the door behind the three slid open with a swish.A tall man, buff with muscles, ran in.He had spiky black hair that pointed to the ceiling and ponytail for the back ends.

" Toma?" The tanned one muttered opening his eyes to welcome the new comer.

" Bardock!" The newcomer yelled, panic etched in his tone and face." One of the camps was destroyed near the Chi Woods."

" Were any Saiyans hurt?" Bardock asked.

" No sir," Toma answered." Only humans."

Suddenly Kakarott started laughing in his throat, obviously trying to keep it contained.

" What's so funny?" Celipa asked.

" I destroyed the camp," Kakarott grinned.

" Why?" Bardock questioned, looking at his identical.

" I got bored," he explained simply with a shrug.He still wore a grin.

" Damn all sons," Bardock muttered under his breath. " You just murdered perfectly good slaves."

" Whoops."

" Is that all you have to say?"

Kakarott nodded. Bardock slapped him in the back of the head, hard but not hard enough to actually hurt his son.Instead the boy laughed and continued to grin.

" What are we going to tell the King?" Toma asked.

" Nothing," Bardock said simply." There was no camp there in the first place.Get rid of the evidence.Celipa, Panboukin, Totepos, go with him.Take some of Kakarott's men to help you burn the bodies.

The four nodded, " Sir."And left single file.

*****

Onni buried his head into his arms, knees drawn up to his chin.He was sitting in a spared tent, bare for the most part besides the fire in the middle and splattered blood surrounding it.Onni made no attempt to try to hide the blood.He already knew it was there and therefore, would never leave his mind.He also refused to leave his camp, his only home.It had been two days since he had found his camp destroyed and still hadn't found his mother's body.He felt Yamcha some time ago also. He knew he saw the disastrous site but did not dare go near it.Instead he had flown off at high speed.To where and why, Onni didn't care.He really didn't care anymore.Except for his mother.At that moment, he would have given anything to see his mother again. 

" This place is a mess," a loud voice bellowed.Onni jerked up in surprise, eyes widening.Survivors?

" Ow! Totepos, that _was_ my foot!" A woman screamed and there was a small grunt afterwards.Onni crawled to the flap of the tent slowly and carefully and poked his head out.He couldn't see the loud people within his view.

Onni blinked as he realized how hard his heart was beating.He was thudding in his chest so loud that surely the people outside could hear.As if to calm it, he covered his chest franticly.There was no reason for his actions.

_ _

_" When you feel weird, afraid, or any of kind of emotion, listen to it.You're a Saiyan; follow your instincts."_

Yamcha had once said that to Onni.Remembering the words, Onni decided it was high time he got out of here.Standing, Onni poked his head back out again and looked both ways, seeing no one.Slowly, Onni moved out of the tent and walked through the burnt tents and rubble.

Celipa suddenly stopped talking to Toma and tilted her head to the side.Her scouter beeped loudly but then went blank.

" What is it?" Toma asked her, when she stopped in mid-sentence.

" My scouter picked up a faint power level," Celipa explained, still searching through the rubble." It's gone now though."

" Where was it?" Panboukin asked, standing up from sitting on a rock in the distance.

" Over there," Celipa pointed towards the west, where heavier rubble sat.Burnt wood sank in the ground and pointed to the sky, and holed fabrics of tents hanged from some.Ash littered the muddy ground with bloody bodies.A little girl laid face down in the mud, a small doll glued to her pale hand.She was the only child among the mass of adults, women and men.

" Lets go check it out," Toma ordered.He motioned for everyone to follow as he took towards after the faint power level.

Onni looked around slowly, surrounded by the mass of burnt tents and bodies.He tried to ignore their blank expressions and eyes as they stared up at them, but it was a harder task then thought.He kept thinking about how the people screamed for the murderer to stop.Please spare my child, they screamed.Their pleas were unheard.Some must have fought that Saiyan who did this to them.But their efforts were fruitless like the reason of destruction here.Meaningless.A simple blood bath with fire.Not only had these people died with no reason at all, but also none of them had a chance.No one could stand up to the massive race.A flick of the wrist and one person would be dead.Another man or woman or child upon the thousands.Countless people, millions of faces crying out.A voice of one-

Onni's thoughts were suddenly broken as he heard a familiar swish of an oncoming fist.Onni ducked in the time as the blow swished above him harmlessly.Reacting on instincts, Onni twisted away and pounded off to a farther distance.And faced his enemies.Saiyans.Four of them.He didn't have a chance.Did he?

" Well look what we got here," one of them said.He was tall and buff and obviously their leader.He stood out from the rest, two men and a woman, grinning cruelly.

" Is he a pure bred or a hybrid?" The woman asked.

" He had the mark on his neck," the chubby man said.

The mark.The one thing that really proved who was a half-breed and a true Saiyan.When each half ling is born, they are taken away from their mother's for a brief time to see their father's.The father would then personally 'brand' them behind the neck.Instinctively, Onni reached up and rubbed the red sign on his neck.His mother said it was in the Saiyan's language but it looked like a weird mark with an S and J hooked together.Once the baby was marked, they would be thrown back in the camps with their mothers and their fathers, whoever they would be, would never meet them again.

Onni lowered his hand slowly as the leader spoke, " My name is Toma.What's your name?"

Well, he seemed nice enough.He was probably the one who threw the first punch at his head.Would have probably taken his head off too.

" Onni," the hybrid answered.

Toma grinned, " An Saiyan name also.Your mother was well to follow the rules."

Half-breeds also had to have Saiyan names, upon commandment.If the mother did not, she and the child were killed.Some people got away from the rule for a few months, or years, but somebody always found out.The family would then be sentenced to death quickly after.

" Yeah, but she's dead now," Onni said gruffly." Thanks to you."

Toma laughed, putting his hands on his hips, " Don't thank me.Thank my boss's son."

" Okay, I'll do it personally," Onni met with a glare." Just give me a name and I'll be on my way."

" You're pretty smart-mouthed for a kid," Toma warned with an evil grin." I think we better teach you how to shut it."

Onni cursed himself inside for his sharp (and uncontrollable) tongue.He really had no chance against these four.Especially if their first-class soldiers.He would have to make a run for it as soon as the opportunity aroused.

" Sure," Onni grunted and brought up his fists, tensing his small body.

" Look, he wants to fight," Toma laughed." Totepos, why don't you give him a lesson or two?"

The tallest of the group stepped forward.This must be Totepo, Onni thought.He cracked his large knuckles and grinned.Onni gulped inside.His fists must have been as big as Onni's head and if not, more so!I'm gonna die.

" Hello, Totepos," Onni said weakly.The huge man chuckled in his throat.And launched forward.

Onni's eyes widened in surprise and dodged the giant's fist narrowly.It came crashing down into the ground and left a nice mark on its spot.And just think, Onni.That could have been your head.

Pushing all thoughts aside, Onni leapt back at the man, whirled in the air, and slammed his heel across Totepos's cheek.Onni got the satisfying sight of watching blood shot out of his mouth and splatter in the mud with the rest.With Totepos shocked, Onni didn't stop.Using his previous momentum, Onni landed hard on the foot he kicked the giant and shot back at his enemy, slamming ten fists into his large stomach.Hard punches, that left dents in the man's muscle and made Onni's fists ache- and beg for more.

Onni didn't stop.He knew this man was going to kill him; this was his only chance.The boy kept hammering blow after blow in the body.He felt blood spurt over him from the giant's mouth.Yes, feel pain you monster!I'm going to make you pay!With a furious kick, Onni slammed the giant away from him and watched him skid across the ground.

" AHHH!!!!!" Onni yelled with rage and-yes, blood-thirsty insanity as he powered up an attack in his hands, a glowing blue ki ball.Ran forward after the beast.Flew through the air.Continued screaming.And slammed the ball right into the giant's chest and through.

" Totepos!!!" The woman screamed from behind them.Onni didn't hear her with his own yelling.Blood pumped in his ears.Battle rage shook his entire body.He had never been more satisfied as now for killing this giant.More happy then seeing the twisted look of pain on the killer's face.

Totepos fell to the ground after Onni's attack, lifeless and obviously dead.Onni followed him, only landing on his feet calmly.His body was shaking and breathing heavily.He had used too much power.Too eager for the kill.Kill?Onni blinked slowly and looked down at the pure bred Saiyan.He had actually killed a Saiyan…And Onni had no idea how to feel about it.He was neither sad nor happy anymore.More then anything, he felt slightly empty…and drained.Power drained.Too much…

" I'm going to kill you!" Someone yelled and brought Onni's wavering attention.He returned his eyes on the reminder three Saiyans.Oh yes, he was going to die.At least he took one of them with him…One of thousands.Suddenly, that thought didn't seem like such a happy one.He had killed one Saiyan of thousands, maybe even millions. Human lives?Too many.Far too many.

" I'm sorry," Onni said weakly.The Saiyans didn't hear him.Instead, they launched forward now.The boy felt every blow they slammed into his body.Heard every yell of Saiyan rage.Soon, it was all too much.All the kicks, the punches, the yells blurred together…Onni felt himself slipping from conscious.A warm feeling settled over his eyes and he closed them.Oh, if this was death…let it be…Onni stopped fighting and let the wave of darkness and warmth overtake him.

La la! So? What did you think?I'm not too sure… 

_ _

_To Sardonyx: See Yamcha, they do like your hair that way.Why did you have to change it!? *shakes her doll roughly* Jeez! *coughs* Well anyway, I'm happy you enjoyed the story and that you didn't miss it. We then wouldn't be having this conversation now would we?Thank you for your compliments about my handwriting *hugs her story* I feel so warm and fuzzy…_

_ _

_Xnightshade17: Thank you for your personal e-mail about my story.You helped me come up with what happened next._

_ _

_Matches: I wish the chapters were longer also!I'm trying, but I'm failing.If there's a nice ending, I take it.But thanks for your return to the story and I'll try really hard to make these chapters longer for you._

_ _

Kakavegeto: Oh, nice name! That's so cute! *gets all giddy* Thank you so much, I love suspense (even if I can't keep fans waiting…*grumbles*)!

_ _

_Thank you all reviewers for your support!I love this new thing, thanking you all so personally.It just makes me feel so much closer to you! *tear*_


	4. Four

Bardock roughly pushed fellow Saiyans aside as he ran down the steel hallway, towards the medical chambers

Bardock roughly pushed fellow Saiyans aside as he ran down the steel hallway, towards the medical chambers.He had received word that his crew, Toma, Celipa, and Panboukin had returned from their mission in bad shape.There had been no word about Totepos.Furious with the news, he ran faster not even noticing whom he shoved aside or yelled at.His crew was nearly dead.How could this be!?No human had any such power!No alien did!He was determined to find out who did this to his men, his _friends_, and kill them for himself.

Bardock burst open the door to the medical room and grabbed the nearest doctor and pulled him towards him, clear off his feet and held him up by his chest armor.

" Where are my men?" He hissed dangerously.

" Bardock, let-," the doctor started.

" WHERE ARE THEY!?" Bardock yelled at the top of his lungs and his hand went comfortably around the doctor's neck and squeezed.

" Over-there-," the doctor choked pointing to the far corner of the room.

The medical room was buzzing with doctors and nurses and patients.Many soldiers had broken limps and sat impatiently on the white-sheeted beds made out for them, while the workers ran around left and right to help them all.In the corner laid three familiar faces, all on separate beds and in the worst shape of everyone else in the horde.No one was helping them either.

" Doctor," Bardock said in a nice and soothing voice." See those three over there?"Bardock pointed to his crew.

The doctor nodded.

" Well, if you don't get your lousy staff working on them," Bardock threatened, voice rising." There is going to be trouble!!" By now, the entire room had heard him and gone silent throughout.Bardock dropped the doctor after giving a final squeeze.

" Do I make myself clear?" Bardock asked in a hushed tone.

" Yes sir!" The doctor squeaked and began making orders to his crew.Bardock, in the mean time, walked over to Toma and sat down near his bed.Toma quickly opened his eyes.

" Tell me what happened," Bardock ordered.

*****

" He's waking up," said a familiar voice.Onni's eyebrows shifted slightly at the voice.Shadows raced over his closed eyelids.As he was coming to, Onni felt throughout his body and felt nothing but pain.He wouldn't doubt it if he was a cripple for life after the Saiyans had nearly killed him.Nearly killed.It was a wonder he was still alive.

" Wake up, Onni," the voice ordered and Onni felt his shoulder being shaken.He moaned in reply, sharp trickles of pain shooting down his spine.He wanted to roll over and go back to sleep.Leave me alone, he thought.Anything but to wake up to the nightmare he called life…

" Onni, I said get up!" The voice ordered once again.Sighing inside, Onni opened his heavy eyes and stared up at blue skies and white puffy clouds that rolled on by lazily.And beside him was his master, Yamcha.

" Finally," Yamcha grunted." We've been trying to wake you for a few hours now."

" Uhh…" Onni moaned and shifted slightly to worsen the pain. " We…?"

" Yeah," Yamcha nodded and grinned slowly." Sit up and take a look."

" That's easily said, sir," Onni grunted." But not easily done."With a now outside sigh, he pushed himself up from the ground, with the help of Yamcha's hand on his back.And met the wide eyes of many young men.

The first he saw was a very tall and largely built man with three eyes.Two in the normal places but the last in the middle of the two, on his forehead.All three looked down at Onni with wide but judging eyes.A thing floated beside him and at first, Onni had to take a double take.First it looked like some white ball but in actuality it was a very small man…or boy.Or child…or baby for that matter, it was so tiny.It had a white face and red spots on its cheeks and looked more timid and scared then the companion beside him.

Farther off was an old man, crouched on a wooden stick.He had a long white beard down his chest and large sunglasses over his eyes.The sunglasses were a bewildered experience for Onni, since he had never seen them before in his life.It took some mental encouragement before he could tear his curious eyes away from them and to look at three animals that surrounded him: a turtle, a dressed pig, and a floating cat.

" The cat is Puar," Yamcha said." He's my best friend."

Onni nodded in acknowledgement and moved down the line of people – and nearly gasped out loud to where his eyes set upon next.A very tall, very large green alien stood hauntily above him, arms crossed and glared with the scariest eyes that Onni had ever in his entire life.Onni knew that this alien was no good at all.But even so, Onni couldn't tear his eyes away from him since he seemed the most interesting of all.

" Onni," Yamcha called, bringing his pupil's attention back to him." Time for introductions."

Onni nodded slowly.

" That's Tein," Yamcha started, pointing to the three-eyed companion and then to the hovering baby beside him." And that's Chaotzu.Master Roshi." He pointed to the old man." The pig is Oolong and the turtle is…Turtle.

" And last but not least, Kamiccilo," Yamcha finished and pointed to the tall green giant Onni was once staring at." We are Earth's last hope."

*****

Two Saiyans walked side by side as they approached a large ship outside the large base for the Saiyans.The ship was like a round, closed bowl with ten to twenty spider legs keeping it up from the ground and it was completely covered in black for camouflage in space.Prince Vegeta's ship.

" Now we have to start kissing royal butt," muttered the right Saiyan as they stopped at a good distance from the ship.

" And I was just beginning to relax from the royalty nonsense," said the other saiyan.

Slowly the door slid open and fled to the ground with a loud hiss and thud as it the ground.Ten armed Saiyans walked out in single file, each wearing the traditional Saiyan armor, before their spiked haired leader stepped out.He didn't look happy.

Either way, the right Saiyan stepped forward and bowed, " Welcome to Earth, Prince Vegeta!"

" Don't talk to me, scum," the Prince of Saiyans spat." Just show me where my chambers are."

" Yes sir…" said the bowing Saiyan and took off towards the base with his companion, followed by the royal guards and snobby air-headed Prince.

*****

" We'll start training everyday from dawn to dusk," Yamcha said.He was leading Onni around in what seemed like a palace in the air.Outside were gardens and trees but to the side was gold and white 'castle' that was actually longer and deeper inside then what it seems from the outside (and that's the truth!).

" I don't want to fight, Yamcha," Onni said, breaking Yamcha's speech.

" What?" Yamcha muttered, as he turned around to look down at his student.

" You saw my camp," Onni said, looking down at his feet." I didn't even know it was attacked.I'm not fit to fight this battle."

" Are you kidding?" Yamcha choked.

" What do you mean?" Onni asked looking up.

" Onni, don't you even remember anything when you fought those three Saiyans?" Yamcha asked.

" No," Onni answered, shaking his head." I thought I was dead."

" You kicked their butts man!" Yamcha shouted, suddenly excited.

" I did?" Onni echoed, disbelieving.

" Onni, you were far from dead," Yamcha said proudly." Now come on.There's one last thing I want to show you."

Yamcha turned around and began walking, his curious and confused pupil following close behind him.They emerged from the castle and walked down a little trail with a roof over head and pillars keeping it up.Onni's tail swayed around wildly until they came to the end of their trail and stood in front of an opened doorway.

" In there," Yamcha started, " Is the Chamber of Spirit and Time. You can get one year of training in there when outside, only a day has passed."

" Really?" Onni awed.

" Uh huh," Yamcha answered." You'll be doing that one day, when you're strong enough."

" Cool!" Onni said anxiously. 

Yamcha smirked, " Come on now, we start your training once again."

Xnightshade: You'll find out soon enough what happened to the body… 

_ _

_Gohanzgirl: I'm going to tell the name inventually, but you'll just have to wait in suspense! *laughs insanely*_

_ _

_Sue:I continued!_

_ _

_Gohan: No more waiting, even if this was such a short chapter!_

_ _

_LALALA : Wow!Thanks for the compliment! *tear* I'm sorry this isn't a very long chapter but…eh…If you read Legendary, it explains why._

_ _

_Sardonyx:Thank you! Right after I received your review, I started writing again!Thank you for motivating me!_

_ _

_Evil Tama: Well your questions have been answered!Well some of them…I can't say anything about Gohan though.*hugs KAMICCOLO* Aren't you just adorable!?!? *gets beat up immidately and thrown away* Ow…_

_ _

_For questions about Kamiccolo:If everyone remembers, Goku kicked Kamiccolo when he was younger and thus, Piccolo was born.Goku never did that in this timeline so that means they never separated!Which also means that Piccolo/Kami are going to be mean to poor Onni *sniff*…_

_ _

_See you next time!_


	5. 

Onni made a soft sigh as he threw himself on his bed.It was quite a thrill, Onni remembered, when he first saw a bed.

" A bed?" Onni asked Oolong.

" Well, yeah," Oolong grunted." Where else would you sleep?"

" On the ground?"

Onni smiled slowly, even if the act hurt his sore cheeks from the punches he received all day.It was nice to not wake up with a sore or bruised back from sleeping of rocks.And he didn't have to wash his hair either to get rid of bugs and grains of dirt!Yes, the bed was a very, very useful item.

Onni shifted comfortably into the bed, which made some creaking noises.

" Hey Onni?" Onni opened his eyes and looked over towards the pig's voice, which stood in doorway.

" Evening, Oolong," Onni chirped happily." What's happening?" 

" I just wanted to congratulate you on your training today," the pig grunted.He shifted slightly, looking uncomfortable.Onni didn't seem to notice.

" Thank you Oolong," he said smiling.

" Are you tired?"

" A little.Why?"

" Kamiccolo wants to spar with you."

Onni raised an eyebrow, his smile dimming a bit, " Why?"

" Who knows?" Oolong shrugged his small pink shoulders.

" Well, all right."Onni moved to stand up and stretched lazily.He hoped it didn't show, but he was truly exhausted.Again, he thanked the person who ever made a bed, for he was sure he was going to sore for the next couple of the days from the beating the green giant had in store for him. 

" Thanks Oolong," Onni said as he passed the piglet and made his way towards the outside of the palace.Maybe I should stretch before I spar with him…Onni thought.Why did he want to spar at 6 o'clock anyway?This was usually his meditating-

Onni rounded the corner and leapt back as his friends screamed, as loud as foghorns, " HAPPY ANNIVERSARY ONNI!!!" (With the exception of Kamiccolo)

Onni was simply bewildered as Puar hugged him tightly around the arm and Turtle nuzzled his leg affectionately. Smiling faces surrounded him not only from his Master, but also Master Roshi, Tein, and Chaotz.Even Onni, who was sure it was fading light of the sun, thought that he saw a smirk of Mr. Kamiccolo.

" W-what?" Onni muttered shakily.

" Don't you remember kid?" Yamcha smiled." This was the first day you started my training, two years ago."

Two years ago.Had it really been that long?But as Onni started reflecting back, he realized it had been two years ago.Or nearly.Somewhere after midnight would be the exact time he had said 'yes' to Yamcha's question – Will you please save the world?Amazing…but Onni couldn't forget the day his mother died.It would be her anniversary soon too.

" Hey Onni," Yamcha broke through Onni's thoughts. " It's been two tough years.But it's behind us right?"

Onni grinned slowly and nodded, " Right."

*****

Onni breathed in deeply, taking in the dewy air around him.He sat at the edge of the Lookout, feet swinging back and forth by themselves by the uplifts of the wind. He was counting down the seconds until it would be midnight as he stared up a far distant star.It was quite faint but it immidately drew his attention and he found himself always looking at the faint point of light.

Ding.It was now exactly midnight.Onni's sensitive Saiyan ears heard his clock ring 12 times before it grew down to a quiet ticking sound.But he didn't hear the person who approached him behind.A thick arm wrapped around Onni's neck roughly and brought him back against a large and firm chest.Onni cried out but was quickly covered with a claw of the capturer.

" Shut up, kid," a gruff voice whispered in his ear.Onni immidately relaxed.It was only Kamiccolo.Slowly, after a few moments, the Namek's hand was removed.

" How did you know I was out here?" Onni asked within a gentle whisper.Kamiccolo let go of his hold on the boy and Onni made a soft thud as he hit the ground.

" I've been watching you for a few nights," the Namek replied, as if the question was a stupid one." You always come out about this time."

" Oh," Onni replied, suddenly feeling foolish.He was always positive that no one was watching him on his little outings into the night.

" I noticed you were looking at a star," Kamiccolo said.

" Mm Hmm," Onni nodded and pointed to the dot of light in the sky.The Namek followed Onni's finger and the green alien's frown deepened.

" Have you noticed that the star moves, Onni?" 

Onni blinked slightly and looked up to look at his favorite star.Indeed, only now did he realize that it did move.

" Not until now," the boy answered honestly and returned his gaze to his trainer.

" Well, boy, that is planet Vegeta."

_*gets on her podium* I'm sorry to make it so short…I just can't bring myself to make it any longer then this._

_ _

*jaw drops* So many people to write back to! Okay, here goes! *cracks her fingers and winces in pain*

_ _

_Veggies Chick: Ah, but all the answers are locked up in here *taps her head* But if you wanna know the answer… *leans forward and whispers in her ear*_

_ _

_Sardonyx: Krillin…Bulma…where are you!?* runs around and hits a tree* Damnit! *falls back*_

Kakarott: * growls at the reviewers* Stop speculating out loud! *forms a ki ball* 

**__**_Sita: Hey stop that! *slaps his hand* BAD!_

Kakarott: Ow!You damn *censored*!!!!! 

**_ _**

JediVegeta18: Yep, Goku was being called scum.But then again, what else would Vegeta call him? *looks over at her Vegeta doll wearily as he starts to open his mouth.Covers it quickly* Not now you pig head.

**__**_Hey, yo, tell your parents hi for me!!!! *waves franticly* Hello Parents!!! (if I yelled at the computer, my parents would kick me off and said I have had WAY too much computer.They give me funny looks even when I laugh…)_

_ _

_Veggie Gurl: Hey Yamcha! *nudges him* Look look!A Vegeta fan rooting for YOU!_

_Vegeta: What the hell? Are you trying to steal my loyal subjects, scar face!?!?_

_Yamcha: Erm…no…*pushes away from Vegeta fans surrounding him* Why on earth would you say that?_

_Sita: Uh…Anyway, thanks Veggie Gurl!!_

_ _

Shin Vegita: *sweatdrop* I'm sorry! *gets on her knees and weeps* I am not worthy! I just wanted to use the name!!! But I have a cover up! *devilish smile and gets up,brushing off*

_ _

_XnightShade 17: I know, isn't this taking me forever!? And this chapter is so short! *falls to her knees again* I am not worthy!_

_Onni: *blinks* Would you stop doing that Sita-chan?_

_ _

_Gohan: GOHAN!!!! *runs around trying to grab him* Wait, I need you for my collection!!!!!_

_ _

Mystic: *drum roll* Tada!Another chapter! You like?Don't like?Maybe? No? Yes?You hate me? Why? *bursts into tears* I'm sorry!I didn't mean it to be such a short chapter!!!

_Vegeta: *gets irritated and smacks her* Would you shut up!?!_

_ _

Bulma: BULMA! *runs around trying to grab her* Wait, I need you for my collection!!!! (isn't this familiar…?)

_ _

_Matches: *hugs his/her legs* I'm sorry!*slumps* I am not worthy…!_

_Onni: Somebody, shut her up…_

_ _

_Kueeji: Oh wait, Onni has something to say to you…_

_Onni: Thank you!Somebody realizes my true potential and how much I have to go through!I mean, would a normal person survive what I have to everyday?Huh? Huh? Anybody? No! Because I'm special!I'm a special human being and everybody knows it!And while I'm at it…*more jabbering*_

_Sita: Well actually that wasn't Onni. That was me. He's tied up right now.*snickers* I just wanted him to be a bad person today. *grabs a stick and whacks Onni in the head* I know…I'm mean when I'm hyper…_

_I also want to thank you for my compliments of writing!I hope its improving!And if you think suspense is bad, go read Legendary by me.Now that will make you pull your hair out (everybody tells me to stop using cliff hangers *grins*).Gohan is in it too!_

_ _

_Jacob: You just have to rub it in…Anyway! Thank you!And yo, ChiChi, yer gots a fan here!!! Or I think…_

_ChiChi: He better be a fan!_

_Sita: *whimpers* I'm scared of her…_

_ChiChi: I HEARD THAT!_

_ _

_Crash: *tears up* Aw, thank you…_

_Yamcha: *hands Sita her tenth tissue with a sigh*_

_Sita: Tanks… *pulls her nose*_

_ _

_Kaji: *protects Kaji from Kakarott* Now calm down…she likes my writing… she gave me a big review…(and I hope to god you're a girl)…and I basically just want to thank her…_

_Kakarott: *humfs and goes sit down with Bardock*_

_Sita: Whew! And thankies for the review! *tears up*_

_Yamcha: Yo, Onni!We need another tissue box!_

_ _

_Ares: *beams* I'm glad you went through all that trouble to find this story! That was so nice!Here's another chapter and just for your hard work, it's dedicated to you! Yamcha…another tissue…_

_Yamcha: *grumbles*_

_ _

LALALA: Ack! Kakarott! STOP! *beats him with a stick* She wants to read the rest of the story before she dies!And…she wants to read your special part?

_Kakarott: Special part…?_

_Sita: Uh…yeah…_

_Kakarott: Well in that case! *goes sit down again*_

_Sita: Now I have to make one for that little lump head…*grumbles* Thanks, LALALA! *walks off from her podium with a list trailing behind her* _

_ _

_(please excuse Sita as she was deliriously tired when she wrote this and when she is, she is extremely hyper ((aint that the weirdest thing?)) She thanks you all for your compliments and loves writing back to you all personally.Anyone can e-mail her with questions if desired, but she will not answer any questions that will revolve especially around whose Onni's father ((:P!!!!)).Arigato, to everyone.((damn I love writing in third person! *laughs insanely)) )_

_ _

_ _

__

__

__

_ _

**__**


	6. Six

Well I've been thinking of a new story and it's kind of sidetracking me…No, I'm not dropping this one, but as you will soon se

Well I've been thinking of a new story and it's kind of sidetracking me…No, I'm not dropping this one, but as you will soon see, the chapters are going to take longer to get out.This fic is getting really hard to write.*sighs and taps her fingerboard* I also skipped school so I can try to get a head start on this.Shame on me, but I had a craving for writing this morning and I COULDN'T pass it up.So enjoy this new chapter!

_ _

_ _

Onni flew through the air, watching blurred images of the ground as he passed them.Flying.It was such a wonderful feeling.Having the wind curl around his hair like light water, massaging his skull.But the wind was so powerful too. Like a force that tried to stop him from going any farther.Tried to stop him from getting stronger.

" Why are you still holding back!?" Yamcha yelled down at his pupil, who hung his head in shame." It's been two years, Onni!Two years!What's wrong with you!?Why don't you fight back, give it everything you got!?You could be so much stronger if it weren't for this weakness!"

Weakness.Weak.Yes, that was what he was.A weak half-breed who refused to fight back, to fight his enemy.What could be wrong with him!?Why was he this way?Why didn't he know?

The only thing that comforted his thoughts now was the wind that tugged at his hair, weaving it along in an exotic path.The cold brush as he waved over his exposed skin and underneath also.It was a cold morning.Even for him.He had spent two years up at the Look Out, surrounded by cold air because of his climate and still found it to be cold when he was so close to the earth now.Weak.That was what he was.Weak.

*****

Radditz hung his head; letting his heavy booted feet guide him.First his father's team had nearly been killed, one member lost, and now this letter.Thinking of it, Radditz's black eyes settled up the clutched up letter in fabric.Obviously whoever had been written the hasty note hadn't had any paper handy; instead they tore some from their garments.That was a bad sign as it was.But what the letter contained was even worse.And he had been chosen to give the blasted thing the royal himself, Prince Vegeta.

It's no fair, he thought.He was son to the scientist Bardock; he shouldn't have been doing dangerous errand.Dangerous.Who would have thought that giving a note to the Prince would cost you your life?Too bad it was true.Radditz sighed heavily and looked up at the brown brass doors that awaited him at the end of the hall.Two Saiyan guards stood by, lazily talking back and forth.No one else in the hallway.No one even near.Who would want to be near a Prince who decided to kill whenever he felt like it?There was a rumor that he killed one of his loyal guards out of sheer boredom.Radditz let out another shaky breath, trying not to think of really anything.Maybe the Prince wouldn't kill him.

As Radditz drew close, the two guards jumped at attention, black eyebrows settling heavily over their coal eyes.They raised one hand protectively at their side, near a ray gun that was surely at full power.Their tails moved smoothly behind them, but it was a clear sign of the tensing of the body, to move with great grace and skill if the one that approached them would attack.The tail was preparing their heavily muscled bodies for complete balance, to be totally prepared.These Saiyans have been well trained.

Radditz stopped at a good distance from the tense fighters, sizing the tallest one up, from his spiky, out-of-place black hair, to the scar that cross his entire face, and down at his bulky huge body covered in Saiyan armor.He reminded Radditz of Totepos.Large.Strong.Completely stupid.

The second was quite small, even smaller then Radditz and Panboukin.It was in fact _tiny_.The Saiyan armor was almost baggy on him.He looked like he was 10 year old, for heaven's sake!Radditz smirked slightly.These two would be extremely easy to take out, he thought.How could Prince Vegeta put so much trust in a large buffoon and a little midget?It simply didn't make sense.

" Name," the tiny one ordered.

" Radditz," the messenger answered with a small sigh.He almost forgot, while he was wallowing in pride, that he was marching to his deathbed. 

" Purpose."

" A letter for Prince Vegeta."

" Let me clear that."

There was a pause as the tiny one turned away, talking to the intercom on his tiny wrist.Muscled wrist, Radditz corrected himself.He may be small but he was built.

" Yes sir, a letter."

Another pause.

" Yes sir."The little Saiyan turned back around, his face distorted into a glare.

" He doesn't know about any sort of letter.You may go."

Radditz grinned slowly, " That's good.Then you can deliver the letter from King Vegeta.Here I'll just leave it here-."

" King Vegeta?" The tiny one squeaked.

" Mmm Hmmm…" Radditz said almost distractedly, shuffling around like he was trying to look for the letter, which was balled up in his fist, hidden from sight.

" Hold it right there." The tiny one turned back around and started talking into the intercom again.This time there was a loud yell that made the small fry jump back in surprise, holding his wrist out like it held a snake.

" He'll see you right away," he said and pushed a small button on the back of his hand.Slowly the doors began to open.

" Thank you," Radditz said and walked straight in, chest out.God, what have I gotten myself into?

******

Onni was flying through the air, eyes closed when he heard a loud yell.It rang in his ears like a drum and he immidately came to a halt, eyes wide open as he looked around.Nothing was near him…No humans, no Saiyans.So where could have that-?

Suddenly it was loud and clear.

_" They're coming! Run!"_

_" Please no!"_

_Crying._

_Muffled shouts of pain._

_" Watch out!"_

_" Stick together!"_

_" Fight back!"_

_More yells, this time a spirit of war, of vengeance._

_" ATTACK!"_

There was a battle going on.Humans definitely.They were being attacked…By who? The Saiyans?

Onni looked around harder, trying to find the cries he had heard.He still heard them, but why could he spot them!?Becoming more frantic, he tried harder to spot the group of pained humans.They weren't even near, not even close.But then why could he hear them?

Onni suddenly smacked himself in the head.Of course!His Saiyan ears were picking up all this!But it still meant they couldn't be far off.Filled with new hope, Onni flew up high into the air, getting a clear bird's eyes view of the land down before him.

Turned his head to the right.Nothing.

Looked to the left. Nothing.

Behind him…Yes!There, there!

Far off to the west, he saw a small camp.Certainly not a slave camp, it was too small.Peering, he blasted forward, millions of questions floating within his small head.The Saiyans were attacking Humans that was for sure.Their Saiyan armor was unmistakable.But why…?

But then again, why did they destroy his camp?Filled with innocent slaves, in perfect health?For as far as he knew, they could have done it just for fun.For spite.To just watch them die, scream for mercy, for pain and hate.That angered Onni.Made him very, very mad.He didn't even know he had landed in the midst of the battle.Fogged by anger, he lashed out to the nearest Saiyan warrior.Bared his teeth and yelled.The Saiyan warrior didn't know what hit him.Soon he was down on the ground.Onni was already beating another Saiyan up.The Saiyan fell to the ground when Onni's fist broke through his armor and into his stomach.Before he fell to the ground, Onni had taken off a Saiyan woman's head with a furious kick.The next ten Saiyans met the same fate.

For once, Onni knew what Yamcha meant about giving it your all.

*****

" Prince Vegeta?" Radditz said quietly, peering through the darkness within the room.No lights were on; it was like night in there.He couldn't even see his hand in front of his face.

" I'm here," said the cold voice.Radditz nearly jumped in surprise; the Prince was right behind him.

" What sends my father?" The Prince asked, but it was more of an order. 

" I…I…" Radditz stammered slightly.So much for trying not to show how terrified you are, the low class Saiyan thought.

" Give me that damn letter!" The Prince yelled, impatience for the Saiyan's stutter, delay, and his mere presence.Radditz jerked, turned, and shoved the letter out into the darkness.A cold grasp, with little contact, brushed Radditz's calloused hand while snatching the fabric from his grasp.

" Leave," the voice ordered and there was shuffling as the Prince moved away.

" Yes sir," Radditz mumbled and tried blindly to find his way to the door.When he had just reached the doorknob, a small candle was lit.Curious, Radditz turned his head towards it and watched as the candle was set upon a wooden desk.The Saiyan prince quickly followed, sitting in the chair.

For the first time in Radditz's life, he had just realized he never knew what the Prince of the Saiyans looked like.And was quite astounded to see what he did.

With the only light of the candle, it radiated off the keeper, showering his face with a golden glow.Black, cold coal eyes settled firmly right in front him; a permanent scowl with lines of war, of aged, of disappointment, of hate.Just the mere face was mesmerizing.And next was the hair.

It stood completely up in the air, pointing straight to heaven.Black, silky in fact.It defied all laws of gravity, of logic, as it lay upon the Prince's noble brow.Radditz wondered, for if just a moment, that if the hair was ever let down, how far it would reach across the Prince's back and broad shoulders, how soft it would be.But the thought of Prince Vegeta's body made Radditz's eyes fall upon the heavily built, but not overdoing it, firm body.The muscles actually rippled with each movement, shuddering with power and hard-core training.It was simply amazing.

The Prince wore no garments, besides the tight blue-black shorts that hugged his mid-waist.Which gave a perfect view of the washboard stomach, completely hard and tight…and curvy in fact.Radditz's Prince was small but unbelievable strong.That didn't need to be proven.It was shown.It was shown by just sitting there, glaring at the flaming candle, completely relaxed.Well, relaxed as a Saiyan got.

Radditz had never felt more respect for his Prince then anyone before. 

" Have you seen enough?"

Radditz blinked in absolute surprise, heart leaping into his throat.Aw shit, he was going to-.

" Calm down, idiot," the Prince growled, but his lips barely parted." Just go."

" I'm sorry sir," Radditz mumbled.He quickly bowed but as he made another turn to leave, the Prince's voice stopped him.

" You are son of Bardock are you not?" The Prince asked.

" Yes sir…"

" Hmm…"

Radditz turned his head back around, curious once again.

" I will spar with you one day, Son of Bardock," Prince Vegeta ordered.His eyes slowly moved over the low class warrior." Got it?"

" Yes, your majesty."

" Now go."

This time, Radditz left without hesitation or interruptions.

Whew! That was so much fun to write!I nearly forgot it was…I am out of my writer's block for now everybody! *cheers happily for herself* God I love writing this story; you have no idea how fun it is!

_Okay, I need my reviewers to answer this question: How are my fighting scenes?Do you think they are too…I don't know…sloppy…something?Please tell me what I'm doing wrong, how I can improve them.Pwetty please?_

_Well now on to the thank you's!_

_ _

_ _

VeggiesChick: Anything groundbreaking here…? Hmm…Onni is going insane with anger…Radditz is probably gay…(*laughs, slapping her knee* Oh woo *wipes a tear from her eye*) and everyone is dying to know what's in that damn letter…BUT I KNOW! *points to herself* ME ME ME!…………Well anyway, thanks!

Kaji: This chapter is longer! Yippee skippie!But it took me FOREVER to write it. *grumbles* I hate writer's block…

Xnightshade17: *thinks* Well…hm…NOPE!NEVER!!!

Sardonyx: *tears up, bottom lip trembling* Yeah, Sita-chan just had a bad day too…Go figure that burst me into writing this eh? 

Onni: You have no idea how long she has had me flying in the sky while she thought of the next part! Jeez…

Sita: *innocent look* Well I'm glad this story made you happy again!I hope this chapter will too!

(I'm sorry to those who do reviews, but I will no longer reply to really short ones.I need something to say back to you before I can okay?)

LALALA: Ew, two reviews! I'm seeing TWO! *goes gag-gag* Thank you so much! Even if they did say the same thing…I liked it anyway! *dances* Anyway, I have all sorts of special tings (yes tings you idiots!) coming up, so I hope YOU aren't disappointed!

Jacob: Kakarott! You wanna see Kakarott…Well…all right!You got it!As for your three characters…*laughs* I aint breathing a word.And the Dragonballs…probably not.But maybe!I'm still working on the ending part, so they might be.No one would really know about them but Kamiccolo.

Oh, and speaking of him, I already have a story planned out on why he's named that way! *dances* So, no worries anymore!Longer chapter, still writing! Thanks!

Panchan_295: *nudges Panchan and whispers* Well just between you and me, I need him to be a scientist.So, I'm rootin' for Funimation. *winks* So, thanks for the info.I really didn't know that.But that's okay! Everything works in the end! *cheers*

Thank you everyone who wrote out reviews!I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I had so much fun writing it.Arigato!

-Sita

_ _

_ _


	7. Flame

I'm sorry this is not an update but a response to a VERY RUDE flame that I took to heart

I'm sorry this is not an update but a response to a VERY RUDE flame that I took to heart.

*gets on her soapbox* Well thanks for being so forward Serusama.Personally, next time anyone sends me a nice little flame like that, send in to my e-mail box.I dont like people that enjoy the story for what it is to read such a personal low and rude letter.But now, I have to protect myself in front of all my fans.Thank you very much for making me stoop to this level.

*clears her throat* "the plot is sorta unoriginal.(Nora Jemson's Full Circle comes to mind. The Saiyai-jin halfbreed idea has been used before.)"

For your 411, I've had this idea ever since I came interested in the characters you have seen so far ( Kakarott, Vegeta, Bardock, Piccolo etc. etc.) and therefore never took it from someone.I have visited Nora Jemson's page, saw that she already had the idea and thought about not doing it.Unfortunately, the link was NOT working, which made me extremely disappointed, and only encouraged me to write this story.The rest of her stories are not working as well.

Also, if this story is so unoriginal because mainly two authors have thought about it, then I guess we better take away all the fics ever made- they all come around the same ideas one point away. *claps to some construction workers* Okay boys!Take away the Trunks/Goten fics away!They've been used too much!Oh oh! Look at the 'mysterious Saiyan girl that survived from the blow up of their planet' stories!Better take them away too! All right boys, head out!

"You made a mistake on Bardock" - *sighs* I know that! But I need him to be a Saiyan scientist. You know why? BECAUSE HE IS SO DAMN SMART! Honestly people, where do you think Son Gohan got his intelligence?ChiChi? *puts a gun to her forehead and pulls the trigger* Goku?Sure he's smart but not in books and science.I dont blame Funimation for saying he was scientist...because you know what?They were thinking ahead, the what if things.Besides, Bardock knew scientists, even friends with them.

"the dialogue was very decent" - Why thank you.One compliment.Thanks anyway.

"You did little research on DBZ, since you named Kami's/Piccolo's form Kamiccolo, which isn't his name form. It also means he never became god." - If you have been reading, I have ALREADY made a story up to cover that completely and personally, it works perfectly with the story. Now, about the God thing, I never said he was.If I did, it was a typo.Otherwise, I would be naming the damn place Onni is staying at "Kamiccolo's Lookout". *gags silently* And then there would be Mr. Popo.Sorry guys, but he scares me.Just another reason why he aint 'God'.Whoever was God before died from the Saiyans attack.And I'll do some research about who he was just to make you happy okay?

" The story needs to either be rewritten or erase all together. AU or not, you need to recongize character backgrounds better before writing further into this story." - *fumes really bad now* Sure thing!Let me just click the delete button all right!?!?! Look bud, I'm glad you're trying to help but I feel like you just flamed me.AND THAT IS A BIG NO NO! SITA-CHAN DOES NOT LIKE FLAMES.Stories are not easy to write, especially when you are trying to please yourself and the fans. You can't just run around, finding new things every day especially when I came into Dragon Ball Z when the Ginyu Force was getting the crap kicked outta of them by Goku.Now I think I've done a pretty good job on this story, with lots of help from fans and I THINK YOU BETTER APPRICATE THINGS that people try to do.If you have a problem with this story, or my attitude towards your 'help' (*FLAME!*) then you can e-mail me right now and we can yell back and forth but I will no longer tolerate writing this defense letter.I'm very sorry to the fans who like this story, but when someone sends me my very first flame on a story that I love writing with all my heart, my defenses are going to come up.I really hope that this will never happen again. 

So, Serusama, if you plan to send any more flames on my story that isn't finished explaining things, do it by e-mail.I would hate to make another thing like this again. Again, sorry to all my special fans and I understand if you do not want to continue the story. *jumps off her soapbox with a heavy sigh*

-Sita


	8. Seven

All right, Sita-chan is coming back to writing this thing

All right, Sita-chan is coming back to writing this thing. I'm sorry for the wait, but I've wanted to finish a few stories first because everything was getting waaaay to hectic.There might be a long pause again for the return of another chapter, for I still have to finish The Legendary, but please be patient.This story is NOT going to end if I have anything to say about it!

_ _

_ _

****

** **

Onni swayed around in conscious and unconscious, coming to only to give in and going out again.He was in a dreamless state. A void.Nothing but blackness behind his eyelids.He wished he would have nightmares, just to know that maybe he could recall what had happened earlier.He remembered flying…high above the clouds, feeling bad for himself…No, sorry for himself…The memory wasn't all to pleasant besides the flying part.

At one point or another, Onni did come to slowly.First it was muffling, a shuffle almost.Like someone had put headphones over his ears and he couldn't hear much around him.Then came some voices, but their words were still incoherent.He knew they left when there was silence.There was silence for a long time.

During that time, Onni tried to recall simple things.He remembered why he was feeling bad, why he was out in the open.Oh and he remembered a camp or something being attacked.Not much after that…

More voices now.A male and a female.They're words were coming in clearer now, and Onni could make out a few of them.

" …Long?"

" Two…His…Yeah I know…amazing…"

" …Good to hear.Maybe…"

" Sure…come…hours."

Onni gave up.It was too much of a strain.Instead, he fell back into unconsciousness.

*****

" Where is he!?" Yamcha yelled at Tein who just shook his head.They stood in the middle of the Lookout with Oolong, Puar, Master Roshi, and Turtle sitting at the steps of the golden building.Yamcha had been pacing with worry, having returned a lot earlier from his search for a special boy.

" I don't know," the third eye man answered." We've searched everywhere."

Yamcha ran a hand through his black hair with a heavy sigh.He was surprised his hair hadn't turned gray with all the stress that was piling up.Onni wasn't ready for any sort of battle, the Prince had returned to Earth for who knows what reason, training was going slack and…oh yeah, Onni had been missing for two days.What if the Saiyans had him?Yamcha hung his head.The boy really was Yamcha's last hope.

" What do we do now?" Oolong asked.

Before Yamcha could answer, a familiar green form landed on the lookout, looking gruff and tired.Kamiccolo.

" Anything?" Yamcha asked weakly.

" Nothing," Kamiccolo said, sounding as tired as he looked." We'll just have to wait."

With a nod and no words, Yamcha turned back around and headed for the palace.He was going to do something he hadn't done in years…pray (1).

*****

Somebody was shaking Onni's shoulder lightly.The boy moaned in reply and tried to move away so he could go diving back into oblivion.He didn't want to wake up, especially to what might await him.There were two things that he could be sure of: One, he was not at the Lookout.The cold that always occupied the place was not there and the air was a lot easier to breathe.So he must have been still close to Earth.Second: He was badly injured.After a few occurrences of consciousness, Onni found out that his arm had been severely damaged and he couldn't feel his left leg…that probably wasn't a good thing.

So it was evident that he had fought someone.Most likely the Saiyans, but why did he fight them?He wasn't nearly ready to kick their asses and he hadn't wanted to the fight in the first place.Onni sighed.Maybe he even got captured…the thought was a terrible one.If he was taken, they would clearly play and torment him…They might even ask questions of what other rebels there might be.Onni knew he didn't have the strength to stand up against them.And after all their questions, they might torture him some more before killing him off like another worthless human to add to the ranks.The thought was even more disturbing.

Again, his shoulder was shook, a little bit rougher.Onni grunted in protest and tried to move away but it seemed he had moved to the edge of the bed.Sighing, Onni gave up from trying to get away from the pestering hand.Might as well face what he would have to sooner or later.

Onni opened his eyes slowly and looked over with a heavy heart.What he saw though was quite astounding.Instead of expecting to see evil black eyes glaring at him, he saw gentle caring ones belonging to a rather small face.Continuing his examination, he saw that the boy was rather short and bald, except for 6 yellow dots on his head, indicating that he was once a monk of some religion.Onni blushed lightly when he realized he had mistaken a boy for a grown up man.The thing is was the man was short!Onni was sure that he was as tall as him though so he guessed that didn't make much of a difference to him…

" Who are you?" Onni asked hoarsely.He winced when he heard his voice.It was scratchy and weak.It felt so dry too that he thought he hadn't had any water for a whole month.Funny how it was that he hadn't notice this until now, when he opened his mouth.

" Hold on," the man said gently.Onni noticed that he had a nice voice.It was kind of gruff and coughy as his was now, but it had a gentle tone to it.Onni guessed that the man's voice had grown this way over the years of the Saiyans' rule.Anyone would grow hard and stern under their firm grasp…even a monk.

The man turned back around and handed Onni a glass of water.Onni took it, none to eagerly and gulped it down just as eagerly.It was gone in 3.4 seconds…Onni had kept count in his head.

" Oh thank you…" Onni murmured, his eyes closed once again as he relished the sweet aftertaste of water.His mouth felt so much better, as did his voice.

" No, we should really be thanking you," the monk said and his gratitude was nearly soaked with his words.

Onni opened his eyes and looked over, " What?Why?"

" Don't you remember?" The monk asked as he sat down on a small wooden stool…it was probably used a lot while this man took care of him.Suddenly, Onni was the one filled with gratitude.This man had kept and took care of him with no questions asked and he was thankful?Thankful for what?

" No," Onni said shaking his hand.

" You killed the Saiyans!" The monk said excitedly.Onni blinked in complete surprise." One handedly!We would have been dead by now if it weren't for you.How can you not remember that?"

" I-no-Wait," Onni stuttered, starting one sentence that continuing a different one. " You must be mistaken…"

" No doubt about it," the monk said, refusing Onni's explanations that he could have been someone else." I saw you with my own eyes.Of course, the Saiyans also did a number on you as well."

" I don't understand this…" Onni mumbled, his head overloading with images, thoughts, denial, acceptance…

" You look tired," the man said understandingly." We'll let you rest."

" We?" Onni echoed. 

" Oh yes," the man nodded and smiled." You saved a whole camp.We're runaways.That's why the Saiyans were after us."He got up then and started to leave, but Onni once again called him back.

" What's your name?" Onni asked curiously.

" Oh, I'm sorry!" The monk said and walked back, hand outstretched to shake Onni's own." I'm Krillin!"

Onni smiled warmly and took the friendly hand, " I'm Onni."

*****

Ah, and so it ends…for now!Onto the thank you's! *loves this part because she can make a fool of herself!*

_ _

_Diamond_Unicorn: Oi!I'll go try that.I haven't read many adventurous DBZ stories so maybe that WILL help…I need it also for The Legendary! AH!_

_ _

_Serusama: Hah.You already know my reply to this you icky, flamer!_

_ _

Katarik: *moving as slow as a turtle* I'll finish this…someday…*falls over when she hits a root from a tree* OOF! 

_ _

Helen Star: That's too bad, I'm so sorry about your story.Stupid icky flamers!*pours ice cold water over all of them* Flames cannot live FOREVER!!!

_ _

_~VeggiesChick: *dances around insanely, holding up the letter over her head* No!Mine! You shall find out in the next chapter!_

_Vegeta: You baka.*grabs the letter from her, being taller then her (YES I'M SHORT!LEAVE ME ALONE! *wails*)*_

_Sita: Hey, give that back!You don't even know what it says!_

Vegeta: Well I will soon! *opens the letter and there's nothing written in it* Kuso!You don't even know what's in it do you!?

Sita: *grins* Well, not exactly… 

_Vegeta: AHH! *powers up*_

_Sita: *squeals and runs the other direction*~_

_ _

_Darcy: Yes, Darcy, Bardock invented also the Moon Ball (Yamcha: Oh THAT'S original.).Vegeta also said Bardock was a scientist but people say it's a dub mess up…But I don't think it is, so I made it this way in this story.Thanks for you compliments! *grabs a hammer and runs after Yamcha*_

_ _

_Shorty-chan: Oh! I'm so sorry about this long wait, I hope you didn't think I stopped it.But anyway, about Onni's parents…well…maybe…oh fine. I'll tell you…some other time! *runs the other direction as fans start yelling*_

_ _

_Sundance300: Thank you!I know, aren't flamers so picky?I'm going to do tell a flamer to write a story about him or herself so I can put them down! _

_Onni: Sita, you can't put anybody down._

_Sita: Shut up._

_Yamcha: He has a point.That stupid consciousness gets in the way a lot._

_Sita: *picks up some pencils and throws them at 'em*_

_ _

_Jacob: Hello Jacob! Again! Your letter to me motivated me to finish this story so I can let everyone know what's going on…I hope I didn't lose any fans in this long wait.Are you guys still here? *silence* Ooooh…*tears up* _

Radditz: *sighs irritatablly and hands her a tissue* I'm not gay.She just made me look that way. *glares at Sita*

Sita: *blows her nose* I didn't mean too…

Ares: Maybe I should put that up in the summery.' This is AU.If you like flaming people, I'm going to bite you in the butt.' …Er, something around that category.

LALALA: Me? #1 Author?*tears up* Oh goodness! *wiping eyes* That's…just…so…nice! *looks for another tissue*

Vegeta: *throws a box at her head* SHUT UP WOMAN! UGH!

Sardonyx: Look…Look…They are all so nice to me! *crying* Thank you so much!

Vegeta: *gets up and gets ready to punch her into oblivion when he notices the next review* LOOK!!She loves me and my sexy body! *starts crying* Oh that's so sweet…

Sita: *stares at him in shock*

Siara: Um…Siara…I'm having troubles with my Vegeta...Want me to mail him to you!?! You can give me Gohan! Wanna trade!?!?!

Bulma: Yes, I know.Stories are overused, but they are always different in some way! Thank you for understanding and here's the next chapter!

Katie:* dances* Flamers shall perish in Hell!…

Onni: Not exactly Sita…

Sita: It's a nice thought…

Onni: Well I guess so…

Nenaku: Oh boy, its YOU again.J/k.Everyone this is my friend, Kajin.She helps me write stories (not this one, trust me!) while we are at school and stuff…We are SO bored…

Crazy One: *laughs, slapping her knee* I'm so sorry!Here's the next chapter, One-chan!

Chaotic Serenity: (replied in e-mail)

Drac: I shall never do such a horrible thing (unless I die, but that can't be helped, now can it?I'll send you an e-mail from heaven then! Booyah!)!I will continue this story and it will go on forever…forever…and ever…and ever…and ever…*repeating herself like a broken record*

Bardock: *smacks her hard across the face*

Sita: Oi…Sita-chan is getting beat up today…

SonGohan2001: Oh my…I just couldn't have said that better then myself…I…think I'm going to go cry now…THANK YOU SO MUCH!I'm…just speechless right now…As soon as I get my bearings, I'm writing you a thank you letter…

Akki Saiyan-jin Jo: I'm glad you like this story!So do I!I am continuing it!

Dizifish:*goes off with Dizifish to conquer the world and destroy all the icky flamers*

NatsuArashi: I cannot tell! I've dropped hints all along the way in the story (mainly the beginning ones)Go on and look and maybe you'll figure it out…

THANK YOU EVERYONE!I cannot tell you how much I love your support, friendship, and love throughout this entire story.*throws away her tissues* May Half Breed live long and prosper!

With love,

-Sita-chan


End file.
